


Perceived Unconsciousness

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Hospitals, Love Confessions, M/M, PSTPrideBingo, Post-Episode: s01e20 Like Father ..., there is one curse word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Post Like Father... Malcolm waits by Gil's bedside.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Prodigal Son Pride Bingo





	Perceived Unconsciousness

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Pond for looking this over.
> 
> If you're 18+ & wanna hang with other PSon fans come and join us at the Prodigal Son Trash Server. [Click here](https://discord.gg/MyKracR).
> 
> Bingo card! Go [here](https://twitter.com/themythofpsyche/status/1276517238955298822) for info on the Pride Bingo.

_ Beep… Beep… Beep... Beep... _

It's the slow monotone beep that grates at him. It lets everyone know that Gil is alive, which given what happened, Malcolm finds reassuring. He's sitting next to the bed Gil lies still in, his hand grasping Gil's hoping that at any moment he'd wake up. Gil made him medical power of attorney-- why did people trust him with something so fragile and precious? 

_ Beep… Beep… Beep... Beep... _

Gil's tan skin is sallow, his chest heaves up and down. It doesn't look right. Gil is one of the best and strongest men that he's ever met. He can't  _ die.  _ The doctors said that the surgery went as well as it could have, but now the rest is up to Gil to decide. It was hard enough to see his father lying motionless in a hospital bed, it was harder to step inside the room for Gil. It took hours of prodding from his mother and her practically shoving him in to finally do it. 

Malcolm has always thought that talking to someone asleep was silly. The evidence of it having any positive effect is flimsy at best. Now, he's finding it therapeutic. "I never told you… I never told you how much you mean to me. It might be too late now."

_ Beep… Beep… Beep... Beep... _

He wipes away a stray tear from his cheek. "You've always been one of the most important people in my life. I meant it when I told you, that you showed me what a good man should be." Malcolm shuts his eyes, and chokes out a single sob. "I love you. I'm  _ in _ love with you. I didn't want to fuck up. I didn't want to lose your trust. I didn't want to jeopardise everything. I didn't want to lose  _ you." _

_ Beep… Beep… Beep... Beep… _

"I played it safe… For once." His voice wobbles. "Fuck, I was so stupid.  _ When _ you wake up, I still won't tell you any of this. Maybe that makes me a coward. I've always been a coward. " 

Malcolm sniffles, pulls his phone out of his coat pocket to check if anything new has come in. There's five texts in his notification bar-- mostly from Dani. All are updates on the shitshow that is now the Endicott case, while also asking for updates on Gil's health. Malcolm texts her back, thanking her for the updates and telling her yet again that there's been no developments with Gil.

_ Beep… Beep… Beep... Beep… _

Malcolm gasps as the hand he's holding squeezes back. Through bleary eyes he sees Gil's weak smile and tired eyes staring back at him. "Gil," he gulps. He inches forward to get closer, examining Gil's features. "You're awake. I'll get a--" 

When he moves to pull away, Gil holds him still. "Gil?" he asks.

Gil's voice is dry, weak. "I heard what you said, kid." The words are spoken so quietly that Malcolm has to strain to hear. "And I love you, too."


End file.
